


Dressing Down

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Ninth Doctor Era, mentions of eight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was tired of playing the magician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Down

The Doctor examined his wardrobe, and frowned. He didn't know what to pick. All the flashy clothes that he had once cherished felt wrong, somehow.

He had been used to playing the magician. After his “master-manipulator” face in his seventh life, he had gotten tired of trying to control all the options, and decided to just let life be. Life slipped over and around him, and he didn't try to stop or control it. He still rattled dictatorships, fought evil wherever he saw it, and took along companions whenever he got lonely. But he tried to do with a sense of childlike wonder and innocence, without the pretentiousness of previous lives. 

However, after 2 lives and a destroyed planet, he could see that he had never gotten rid of his arrogance. He had just put it in a prettier form, better packaging. He had treated life like he was a performer on the stage, even if he never admitted it to himself. He had called himself a man of the people, but he still dressed like a Victorian aristocrat. Idiot.

After spending many years alone in his TARDIS, he had finally decided to pick himself up again. He wouldn't wear the normal clothes he usually wore, though. No more colored scarfs or celery for him. 

He decided this time he would wear something simple. A sweater and jacket would do. He was done playing magic tricks for the world. If he was ever going to step out there again, he was going to do it without any idea of doing anything special, or big, or epic. 

He wasn't any of those things. He was just the Doctor. And he didn't need to wear anything eccentric to prove it.


End file.
